


Miss You

by xns_twilight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Airports, Confessions, First chapter can be read as a one shot, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rating for Language, Reunions, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xns_twilight/pseuds/xns_twilight
Summary: Dongju’s on a hiatus from all activities and Geonhak misses him so much. During this hiatus, Geonhak has a lot of time to think about what he thinks of Dongju, and he comes to a conclusion.They reunite at the airport.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Just Need Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in one go again, excuse any mistakes, I’ll edit them over soon.
> 
> This just randomly popped into my head and I’m really sorry if this came out like shit. Hope you enjoy anyway :)
> 
> And maybe I’ll write a part two where Geonhak confesses, but that’s up to you readers if you want a second part.

It’s been about 3 months now, since Dongju took a hiatus from ONEUS. He’d been dealing with anxiety and couldn’t take it anymore, so he told the manager who then forwarded this information to the company. They allowed him to take a hiatus for as long as he liked, as well as give him medication or therapy if needed.

ONEUS had had a comeback during the first month of his absence, and while all their activities and moods on camera appeared the same as always, you could tell that they were missing a member. It showed on some of their faces, not often, but just enough to notice something isn’t completely right. During VLives, behind-the-scenes videos and every kind of content, they tried so desperately to make it work but it was obvious that Dongju was missing.

Most of all, it’s noticeable on Geonhak’s face. He had tried to text Dongju, to ask him how he was feeling, but then learned that he had decided to take a break from all electronic devices as to avoid the media. From Dongmyeong he learned, who he had been nagging ever since he told Geonhak that he finally got an update from Dongju via his parents, that Dongju hadn’t left his house in the last five weeks and only comes out to eat and go to the toilet.

Ultimately, that just made Geonhak, as well as the other members, of course, worry. But it was clear that Geonhak was the most affected by his hiatus. He missed Dongju so much, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his voice, his face, hell, even his habit of hitting and biting him! He felt deprived of it all, and he struggled to pretend as if he wasn’t that worried about his... friend. 

Geonhak had a lot of time to think, too much even, and by the third month of Dongju’s hiatus, he was officially confused with his feelings.

The fact that he missed Dongju very much, probably more than any of the others, was known to him. But he wasn’t sure what that feeling was that he got whenever he imagined their reunion. He could see it clearly: Him hugging Dongju tightly, not even thinking about letting go, ever. Him lifting Dongju up and giving him kisses all over the face. 

Wait. Exactly that... that made him feel weird. It wasn’t weird, was it? To give your friend kisses after a reunion? No, it wasn’t. What maybe was weird, was that Geonhak also once imagined that he gave Dongju a kiss on a specific part of his face when they reunited. But he shoved that thought away and tried his hardest to pretend he never thought that.

Finally, he decided to talk to someone about it, it was making him nearly explode since he couldn’t let his thoughts out.

“Seoho Hyung? Are you doing anything?” Geonhak asked one day, entering the former’s room.

“I was just reading, so not actually. What’s up?”

“I need to talk to someone about... something”

Seoho closed his book and put it on his nightstand. With raised eyebrows, he asked, “Oh? What is it?”

“Promise me you won’t judge me. Or laugh at me,” Geonhak started.

“What, you finally decided to do the dishes and broke something?” Seoho grinned. Geonhak only glared at him, his eyes telling him to take him seriously.

“Okay, okay, sorry. Tell me”

“So. I have f-... I think that I might-... You know how Dongju has been gone for a while now?” Geonhak tried. Visible confusion appeared on Seoho’s face, “Uh, yeah? Three months now I think...”

“Well... Fuck how do I say this...”

“Say what? What do you mean? Did something happen to him?!” Seoho sounded worried, which was exactly what Geonhak was trying to avoid.

“NO! No... at least, I don’t think so. I haven’t heard anything from Dongmyeong recently. I just don’t know how to say what I want to say...” Geonhak said.

Seoho looked slightly annoyed, wondering what was taking him so long. “Just spit it out, Geonhak”

“I- I don’t know if-... I maybe have-“

“Say it!”

“I think I have feelings for Dongju”

There, he said it. That was quick.

“You what”

“I think I- no, I know I have feelings for Dongju. I just didn’t acknowledge them until he was gone I guess. And now I don’t know what to do.” Geonhak explained.

“...so you came to me?!” Seoho asked confused.

“Don’t act like you’re dumb, you can help me. Give me advice, anything!” Geonhak pleaded. 

“So, you really are sure that you like Dongju? In that way?”

“Pretty sure”

“Okay. Sorry, this is kind of weird to me, you just dropped this on me out of nowhere-“

“I told you not to judge!”

“Sorry, sorry! I won’t, I’m just surprised, I guess,” Seoho apologized quickly, a slight regretful look on his face. “This sounds basic, but I think it’s the right thing to do. You should tell him how you feel. Just um... maybe not immediately after he returns? I think that would put a lot of pressure on him to answer you.”

“Oh god no, he doesn’t need that. He doesn’t even need to give me an answer on the spot, I just want him to be okay, for him to be happy. But it’s killing me not to see him, and it’s making everything worse, especially my feelings for him...” Geonhak sulked quietly.

“You decide how you want to do it. It’s your choice. Just, in my opinion, give him some time when he returns maybe.” Seoho stated, and patted Geonhak on the back.

Geonhak nodded and smiled at Seoho. “Yeah, thanks. Feels good to just get it off my chest. Thanks for listening” 

“Anytime,” Seoho said. “Now go back to your room and get some sleep, you have dark circles under your eyes.” And so, Geonhak scurried off to his room, a light feeling in his chest. Finally.

———

5 months had passed since Dongju left for home. Geonhak was sure with his feelings and very impatient because he couldn’t wait until Dongju returned. 

One day, finally, their manager gave them an update, telling them that Dongju was feeling much better and he was going to fly back to Seoul in three days. The boys were ecstatic and they all had smiles on their faces. Most of all, obviously, Geonhak. His best friend was alright, and was finally returning to him, to his arms.

The three days went by quickly, almost too quickly. Soon, the day of Dongju’s arrival had come and they were making their way to the airport. The flight had a delay and so, the plane only landed at 3 am in the morning, meaning not every member was up to pick Dongju up.

Geonhak decided to take Seoho along with him, besides their manager, to welcome Dongju back.

The whole ride to the airport, Geonhak was fidgeting in his seat excitedly. Seoho gave him a look, as if to say “Stop it, you’re annoying me”, but shortly after, grinned.

Geonhak couldn’t help it. Dongju was here! In Seoul! And soon he’d be able to hug him and tell him how much he missed him. And they would finally be able to hang out again, and Geonhak would finally hear his voice again, after only listening and watching every single video in which Dongju was.

They stepped out of the van and once again, Geonhak fidgeted uncontrollably, a huge smile on his face. Thankfully, Seoho was talking to the manager, so he hadn’t noticed a thing.

After entering the airport, they made their way to the terminal where Dongju would be coming out. The plane was landing in 15 minutes, so Geonhak had time to waste. 

He was nervous, but also excited, but also anxious. Would Dongju be upset that it was just him and Seoho? Would he even be in the mood to properly greet them? He must be so tired and not even up to hugging.

Time passed by, and before he knew it, Geonhak heard an airport announcement that Dongju’s plane had landed and that the passengers were deboarding. This was it. Dongju was here.

They waited a while before at last, Geonhak saw the big stuffed animal that was Doongdoongie. You couldn’t miss it. Geonhak’s eyes lit up as he saw a tired Dongju, hugging his Doongdoongie to his chest, exit the portal.

Dongju lifted his eyes and immediately locked them with Geonhak’s. His face brightened up and he began to smile. Geonhak opened up his arms and Dongju began to move forward, in an effort to sprint to him. At the final step, he dropped Doongdoongie on the floor and jumped into Geonhak’s arms, hugging him tightly and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Geonhak had never hugged anyone so tightly, he thought. He had just missed him so much. And now he was finally back in his arms. Back home.

Geonhak trembled a bit with Dongju in his arms, but squeezed him nevertheless. Finally, Dongju released him and grinned at him.

“Missed me?” he said cheekily.

Geonhak just smiled, “You have no idea.”

“Actually, I kinda do.”

Geonhak raised one eyebrow. “Huh?”

Dongju pointed to his red hoodie, which had a wet stain on it. Geonhak hadn’t even noticed he was tearing up. Quickly, he wiped away his tears and the two of them laughed at his actions.

Soon, Seoho greeted Dongju as well, giving him a long hug too (not as long as the one between Dongju and Geonhak though). The manager welcomed Dongju back as well of course.

After picking up Dongju’s luggage, they made their way back to the van, and Seoho decided to sit in the passenger seat, next to their manager, while Dongju and Geonhak sat together in the back. 

It was a bit cold outside, so by the time they were back in the van, Dongju was shivering noticeably. After seeing this, Geonhak immediately wrapped his arms around Dongju, in an attempt to keep him warm. 

“Thanks, Geonhakie hyung.” He heard Dongju whisper, and he swore that he also saw him smiling. It didn’t take long until Dongju eventually fell asleep in his arms, a content smile on both their faces.


	2. Unfair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hi, so I decided to turn this into a short story with three parts, this one is a bit angsty, sorry. Also sorry for the long wait :/... will edit this in the next few days.
> 
> Hope you enjoy nevertheless :)

Dongju’s been back for just a little over a month now and it’s almost like he was never gone. He received a warm welcome by the whole group as well as the fans online. They were currently preparing for their next comeback, which would be their first full album. Since they had started recording and working on it before Dongju had returned, he was slowly eased back into practicing, which soon turned into him being busy nearly every day, needing to catch up on everything they had done. It seemed to be no problem for him and he looked way happier than before, for which everyone was glad.

Apart from that, the fact that Dongju’s days were loaded with practicing, as well as several vocal, rap and dance lessons, since he hadn’t done either of those in quite a while, meant that he was almost never at the dorms during the day, and if he was, he was always either taking a nap, eating something or only there because he forgot something. Geonhak barely saw him and couldn’t spend time with him, which made his mood sour nearly every day. He thought that now that Dongju’s back, things could go back to the way they were, but it didn’t seem so.

Youngjo and Hwanwoong saw him a lot since they were practicing with him most of the time, or helping him record. After Geonhak had asked both of them how Dongju was coping, they told him not to worry and that he would soon be able to take a break. Dongju was doing very well, and after his hiatus he was seemingly more motivated than ever, getting the dances memorized faster and needing less time to learn the lyrics and record them.

But still. Geonhak wanted to do something with him, he needed to be in his presence again. 

So the next time Dongju came into the dorm, Geonhak was already there and waiting for him. 

“Where is my phone? Geonhakie hyung, have you seen it?” Dongju asked.

“Yes” Geonhak was holding it in his hand.

“So give it” Dongju said.

“I need to ask you something first,” Geonhak began. Dongju looked confused and then signalled him to go on. “But make it quick, I only have five minutes.” 

Geonhak took a deep breath and said “When are you next free? Uh- I mean- when do you have free time in the um- next few days?” God damn his heart for making him nervous just because they were only a few feet apart.

“Uh I think I still have tomorrow to perfect the dances and then I should be at the same place you guys are.” Dongju said thoughtfully. “Why do you ask?”

“I was- was wondering if you wanted to, like, hang out with me? Or something...” Geonhak rushed his words. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? He wasn’t usually like this...

But Dongju didn’t seem to be bothered by it, if he had even noticed in the first place. He just grinned and replied “Sure we can. I’ve been wanting to spend time with you again too. But let’s talk about this later, I have to go back now.” And he left after shooting Geonhak a smile and receiving his phone.

And that smile. That smile felt like Geonhak had just gotten stabbed with fire, in a good way. He felt his cheeks burn up even more. “Jesus, get yourself together.” He thought to himself.

But he was proud of himself, for finally asking him and not just anxiously waiting till he said so himself; the fact that he asked him beforehand showed his interest in Dongju, right?

꧁꧂꧁꧂

“So what did you want to do today hyung?” Dongju asked him the afternoon they sat together in the kitchen eating lunch. Geonhak was slightly caught off guard as they were enjoying their food in silence before. 

“Um. How about we watch a movie? If you want to.” Geonhak asked, a bit more sure of himself now. That’s how you should be talking to him, not become a stuttering mess.

Dongju seemed to like that idea, as he immediately giggled. “Of course I want to! Let’s do it after you’ve done your workout.” Dongju said.

Oh yeah, he still had do to his workout today. Damn it.

“Oh, actually, I did a double set yesterday, so I have today off too,” Geonhak stated in a slightly nervous tone. He just hoped Dongju wasn’t pushing back their… movie date? Whatever it is.

Dongju raised an eyebrow, apparently not fully believing him, since he never did that before. But he just shrugged it off and said “Oh well, then let’s do it right after we finish eating.”

Geonhak nodded and subconsciously ate faster than he did before.

Soon, they were done eating and Dongju proceeded to clean up the dishes. Just as Geonhak was going to ask what they were watching, Dongju grabbed his hand, which put Geonhak in a quick state of shock, and led him to the living room. There, he put on a random movie and they began watching it, Geonhak not really paying attention.

It seemed to be a comedy movie, and Dongju was laughing nearly every five minutes, showing off his beautiful smile, the smile that made Geonhak’s insides melt. Eventually, he had to snap out of it and stop staring at Dongju, else he would notice.

As they watched the movie, it seemed that Dongju unconsciously inched closer to Geonhak, but that was most likely just his imagination. Suddenly, Dongju just sighed and wrapped himself around Geonhak’s waist, using him as a sort of pillow.

“Woah, what’s up with you?” Geonhak wondered with a surprised tone. On the outside, he appeared calm and collected, but in reality, he was freaking out.

“Can’t I cuddle with my favorite hyung?” The younger grinned cheekily and made himself more comfortable by cuddling into Geonhak even more. 

Now would be the perfect time to tell him, no? Geonhak thought. 

Just as he was about to open his mouth, the door swung open.

“I don’t think I’ve ever walked this much in my life! Do we have water bottles here?” Keonhee stormed in, red-faced and panting heavily. 

And as much as Geonhak loved him, he seriously despised Keonhee right now. 

Since Geonhak didn’t answer, Dongju took over, and while answering, he loosened himself from Geonhak and sat up on the other side of the couch. “There should be some in the kitchen actually. I’ll go get them for you” And with that, Dongju stood up and left for the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Keonhee dropped himself on the couch, still breathing heavily. “What the hell happened to you?” Geonhak asked, still slightly pissed off, but Keonhee didn’t seem to notice.

“I took the bus to the city to get a new plushie, but it turned out that they were closed today and I was so tired from walking around, trying to find the damn store, so I fell asleep on the bus home and got off at the wrong station, and just to my luck, the next bus was only coming in three hours! So I decided to walk. Which, in hindsight, may not have been a good idea” Keonhee blurted out in one go.

It took Geonhak a bit to process this, but in the end he just raised his eyebrows at him and told him “Next time, just ask the manager to drive you or something”.

Right then, Dongju came back with a bottle of water for Keonhee, sitting down between them.

They continued to watch the movie together with Keonhee now, who simultaneously kept talking about how shitty his day had been and Geonhak couldn’t help but be disappointed that he didn’t get the chance to say anything to Dongju.

꧁꧂꧁꧂

It’s only two weeks until their comeback and the boys have been practicing non-stop.

Dongju was struggling with a newly implemented part of the dance, Youngjo also not quite understanding it. So, according to Hwanwoong, he would be helping Youngjo with the parts he wasn’t able to complete and Geonhak would help Dongju. Just to his luck…

Hwanwoong and Youngjo finished up earlier than the other two, so they left a bit earlier. The shorter one even offered to take Geonhak’s place and help Dongju, but he just declined and said he could handle it, that he didn’t mind. Dongju smiled at him thankfully after that.

They practiced until it was nearly midnight, which was when Dongju finally got through the new choreography flawlessly. Geonhak was proud of him and told him so too. Dongju went on to hug his hyung. “Thanks a lot for staying with me and helping me, it means a lot.” He murmured into his shoulder. Geonhak hugged back, tighter.

Now they were just swaying around the practice room, bodies entangled in one another, holding each other close. 

Geonhak suddenly felt a random boost of confidence and wanted to try his luck.

This is it. I can tell him now.

“Dongju? I have something to tell you,” he began.

Dongju and him stopped swaying, and the younger glanced up at him, with his big deer-like eyes. “What is it, hyung?”

“I-“

“Guys?”

They both separated immediately after hearing the booming voice in the practice room.

“Are you guys finally done? It’s nearly midnight, you need to get some sleep.” It was Hwanwoong.

“Yes, hyung, we’re done. Let me just grab my stuff and we’ll walk up with you.” Dongju excused himself from next to Geonhak and gathered his stuff.

Geonhak glanced at Hwanwoong, who was giving him a questioning look. Did he see what they were doing? Not that it was bad or anything… but it probably did look quite intimate.

“Let’s go, hyungs,” Dongju started heading in Hwanwoong’s direction, before turning around and nudging Geonhak’s shoulder, as to tell him to follow them. 

“I’ll catch up to you, just need to… do something quickly. I’ll be right there.” Geonhak didn’t look either of them in the eye.

“You sure? What do you still have to do?” Hwanwoong asked, still wearing his suspicious expression.

“No, it’s fine, you guys go on. It’s nothing important, just- I’ll catch up to you, okay?”

“If you say so, come on Dongju.” Hwanwoong nudged the aforementioned boy forward and they disappeared behind the glass door, but not before Dongju spared him another quick glance.

Geonhak turned his head, now seeing himself in the wide mirror. He was tired, it was evident on his face, his body, but most importantly, his mood.

“Maybe I should just leave it for now. I shouldn’t pursue this while we have a comeback.” He spoke to himself.

And so, he decided to put it off until after promotions.

꧁꧂꧁꧂

Nevermind what he had said before.

How was he supposed to ignore this?!

He doesn’t know when, how or why all of a sudden, but Hwanwoong and Dongju have been all touchy-feely the past few days since they started filming content for various music and variety shows, and it didn’t sit well with Geonhak. He read through the comments on the most recent video, where they reacted to their music video, and of course, Dongju and Hwanwoong sat beside each other. Geonhak didn’t notice it while they were filming, but they were always complimenting or distracting each other. 

“Ahhh such a cute pair, Xiwoong!!”

“They can’t take their eyes (or hands) off of each other aww”

“I wish someone would look at me like that”

“So adorable, those two!”

It made his insides boil. He was fairly sure it was quite obvious what Hwanwoong had walked in on that night, so he wondered why this was all happening now. 

It wouldn’t bother him as much if Dongju would do the same with him, but every time he did or tried to interact with Geonhak and vice versa, something came up, be it a member or someone from the staff. Seemed like the universe just wasn’t letting them be.

What really made him nearly lose his mind, was when they were filming the LieV, and of course, Dongju and Hwanwoong were all cuddly and giggling in their corner. Geonhak didn’t show it, obviously, but he did make slightly mocking comments towards them, not fully able to hide his jealousy. But anyone could have understood it as sarcasm, which is why no one confronted him about it.

Once he couldn’t handle it anymore, he just started to sort of… distance himself? He just didn’t try to initiate anything anymore and kept with his hyungs. 

Dongju had soon noticed this, undoubtedly, after being ignored nearly every time he tried starting a conversation. When Dongju asked if everything was okay, Geonhak just said he was ‘tired’. The first few times, Dongju believed him, but then he started repeating it and it was clear that he was lying. 

“Hyung, are you sure everything is alright? If you need more rest, then tell the company, I’m sure they’ll let you sit out for a few days, or however long you need.” Dongju approached Geonhak in his room one night.

“Yes, Dongju-yah, I’m fine. I’m just not in the mood to talk, okay?” Geonhak replied calmly.

“I don’t believe you. You’ve been saying it nearly every time I tried talking to you, if you even answer me, that is. What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Dongju worried.

“No.”

“Then what is it?” 

“Nothing. Just please leave me alone, I want to sleep.” Geonhak was starting to get impatient.

“Alright, I’ll let you be,” Dongju was just about to turn around to leave, before he changed his mind again. “Do- um, do you want to do something tomorrow after filming, hyung?” He asked, his voice full of hope.

Geonhak gaze was fixated on his hands. He looked… unhappy.

“Sorry, I’m busy after that. Maybe some other time.”

This shocked Dongju slightly. More often than not, Geonhak always made time for him and if he couldn’t, he’d always give an explanation. But this time, it was just… “I’m busy”.

“Oh, that’s fine then. Just wanted to ask…” Dongju mumbled before quickly walking out of Geonhak’s room.

Fuck. Now he’s probably mad at me.

Geonhak let his head drop against the wall, causing a loud bang to occur.

I just had to go and ruin this, huh?


	3. Couldn’t Be Happier

A few days went by without Geonhak and Dongju not really acknowledging each other. Geonhak didn’t know how to apologize without telling him how felt, and Dongju thought Geonhak hated him. Everything was in shambles.

The members noticed it after a bit too, obviously. Who wouldn’t notice if the two people who always hung off each other like a couple, suddenly didn’t even stand next to each other anymore? They all tried talking with them, but to no avail. Neither one wanted to discuss anything.

“Maybe we just need to let them talk to each other. So they can sort this out, because it’s even affecting our schedules and I don’t know if the company will just let them off,” Seoho said, when it was only the four of them. Fans were starting to question the lack of affection between Geonhak and Dongju. If they ever interacted, it was obviously forced and uncomfortable for both of them.

“Honestly, if Dongju just admitted what he felt, this would- shit” Hwanwoong stopped when he realized he just let something private slip. “You didn’t hear what I said” 

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s not our place to say, but Geonhak told me the same thing. Which makes this even more stupid. We definitely need to make them talk, and hopefully they talk about their feelings” Seoho admitted.

Youngjo sighed. “I’m pretty sure those feelings played a big part in what’s going on between them right now. So how are we doing this?”

“Easy. We just literally lock them in a room together.” Keonhee immediately replied.

Hwanwoong pinched his arm. “No, you idiot, then they’ll be mad at us. Let’s just go out, us four, and let them be alone in the dorms.”

“But leaving them together doesn’t mean they’ll necessarily talk. We need to convince them somehow.” Youngjo stated.

“Then let’s just do it like this: Hwanwoong and I will try to convince Dongju and Geonhak that they should talk to the other again, in order to seem less awkward on camera. Nothing else. I’m sure they’ll sort things out.” Seoho said.

They all agreed and their “plan” went into action. 

꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂

“Dongju?” Hwanwoong entered Dongju’s room after yet another schedule in which Dongju and Geonhak behaved as awkward as ever.

“What.”

Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow.

“Sorry. What is it, hyung?”

Hwanwoong sat down on Dongju’s bed along with him. “I know we haven’t talked about this in a few months, but it’s starting to really affect the group.” 

Dongju’s eyes were still focused on his hands, knowing what Hwanwoong was hinting at.

“You and Geonhak need-“

“No. He’s made it clear that he’s annoyed with whatever I do and if he feels that way, then fine. I don’t care.” The tone in which Dongju spoke showed that he did care. 

“We both know you’re lying. You guys just need to talk, it doesn’t even need to end in cuddles or whatever, but just please sort this out because it’s so uncomfortable between you two that even the fans are starting to notice it.” Hwanwoong pleaded.

“What am I even supposed to say? ‘Sorry for being so insufferable that you don't like me anymore?’” Dongju spat out sarcastically.

“No, damn it. Just- God, just, like, talk to him. Tell him how it affected you, what he said to you. Maybe even… how you feel?” Hwanwoong whispered the last part.

Dongju’s eyes widened and he glanced at Hwanwoong sideways. “Um. No.”

“Okay, okay, it’s fine. But just remember, it’d probably be the perfect time to admit it.” And with that, Hwanwoong gave Dongju a short hug before leaving his room.

Dongju was deep in thought. He definitely wanted to “fix” his friendship with Geonhak, but was he going to confess how he felt? Unlikely. That would most definitely ruin any chance at friendship again, especially if Geonhak rejected him. It would simply hurt too much.

꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂

“Geonhak, listen to me.”

“No, you always say the same thing anyway and I don’t wanna hear it. I doubt that Dongju wants to talk with me.” Geonhak said stubbornly, continuing to tap around aimlessly on his phone.

“I only say it so much so that you can finally get it in your head that Dongju does want to talk to you. Can’t you see? He’s clearly upset, yes, but it won’t get any better if you never speak to him about it. Also… this might be the perfect chance to just let it all out.” Seoho smiled, hoping he’d get the hint.

But Geonhak was just confused. “Let what out? What are you talking about?”

And with that, Seoho’s smile dropped and he pinched his nose in frustration. “Geonhakie, think for a moment. What would be the perfect thing to say when you want to explain yourself?” Seoho tried.

Geonhak proceeded to stare confusedly. Till it finally hit him.

“Are you crazy? No! That would just make things extra awkward. And what if he doesn’t feel the same? Then I’d have just thrown our friendship away for nothing.”

“No, it’s not for nothing.” Seoho threw an arm around Geonhak. “It’s important that you communicate with him, so you both know where you stand. And even if he doesn’t reciprocate your feelings, it’d be best for him to know anyway, and Dongju is not someone who will, like, laugh at you or reject you in a cold hearted way, you know that.”

Geonhak nodded. Seoho started smirking, “And hey, you never know. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see you as just a friend either.”

“Stop giving me false hope, Seoho hyung.”

“I’m being honest! Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Seoho insisted.

Geonhak felt his cheeks warm up, but soon that warm feeling was replaced with an even hotter sensation, and Geonhak started frowning. “Yeah. It’s the same way he looks at everyone else. Especially Hwanwoong.” The last part came out bitterly.

“Oh my god, are you jealous? No, really?” Seoho started cracking up, nearly doubling over of laughter. Geonhak was even more confused now. “What’s so funny? And what if I was jealous?”

“Then I would tell you that you don’t need to worry. Because Hwanwoong has eyes for someone else.”

Geonhak stared at Seoho, who was still laughing. 

“What? Who?” Geonhak asked.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No…”

“Jesus Christ, do you even take notice of anything? It’s Youngjo hyung, obviously!” Seoho revealed. Suddenly his eyes widened, “Uh, I never said that. Hwanwoong would kill me. Don’t you dare tell hyung, alright?”

“Yes, hyung, don’t worry.” Geonhak patted him on the back in assurance.

“Anyway; we got off-topic. You need to talk to Dongju, immediately.” Seoho sat up straight again and got back to the task at hand.

“Fine. I will. But don’t pressure me.”

Seoho put a hand on his knee, to give him comfort. “As long as you do it, I won’t.” He grinned and afterwards, left Geonhak’s room.

Geonhak began once again to stare at the wall, deep in thought about how the conversation could play out, what he would say… maybe also how he could confess. But that wasn’t important, what definitely was important, was that he needed to make sure he could convince Dongju that he didn’t mean to get mad at him that day.

꧁꧂꧁꧂꧁꧂

“Dongju-yah, Geonhak hyung! We’re going out to eat, be back at 11!” Keonhee yelled through the dorm. 

Wait what? Dongju and him were going to be… alone? Shit, the time to talk came sooner than he had expected.

They were already gone for nearly 20 minutes and neither of them had made an approach to talk. Dongju was sitting at the dining table, scrolling on his phone, while Geonhak was absentmindedly watching some TV show. He could barely focus, he was constantly thinking about how he was going to start the conversation.

Finally, Dongju got up and left the room. ‘Shit’ Geonhak thought. There went his chance, and he blew it again. He got lost in his thoughts once again.

“Hyung?” Suddenly he heard his voice and sprung up immediately. Before him stood Dongju, tired expression, trying to look deeply into his eyes.

“Yes, Dongju?” Geonhak tried sounding calm, but he was pretty sure he squeaked it out.

“Can we talk? Please? I think it would be good for both of us.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Okay, now don’t act dumb. You know exactly what I mean.” Dongju looked at him in disbelief.

This caught Geonhak off-guard and he awkwardly avoided eye contact. “Sorry. I just- this is harder to talk about than I thought.”

“Yeah, no shit…” Dongju agreed. “I guess, what I’m trying to ask here is, why did you steer clear of me those few weeks? It just happened so suddenly and I had- have no idea what I did.” He sighed sadly, and Geonhak could see the clear hurt in his eyes. Geonhak regretted his actions right then and there, hurting with Dongju.

“It’s kind of… weird and a bit uncomfortable to explain, to be honest. I don’t want you to think differently of me.” Geonhak spoke with a quiet tone. 

“I wouldn’t, I promise. I just want to know why you avoided me so long. Because, if I’m being honest, I figured you just got sick of me and that’s why you never wanted to hang out. It really upset me, you know… and if there’s anything I need to do to convince you that-“

“NO! No, god no, no. No. I didn’t get- I could never be sick of you. You’re too special to me. I’m so sorry for making you feel that way, and trust me, I regret it wholeheartedly. It’s just that, I was feeling weird during that time and I took it out on you, I shouldn’t have, I know. I’m so sorry…” Geonhak started and glanced up at Dongju, who was waiting for him to continue.

“I really want to tell you the reason, but it’s just… so difficult to get out. I don’t know. I don’t know how to say this…”

“Say what?” Dongju asked with a concerned tone. 

“I- Fuck, I can’t say it. I’m sorry…” Geonhak glanced off angrily, frustrated that he couldn’t gather the courage to admit how he felt. Why was he this way? Dongju wouldn’t hate him, never. 

Yet still, he felt tears begin to form. He wasn’t going to give in, he would not cry in front of Dongju.

“It’s alright, hyung, I- wait, hyung, are you crying?” Dongju seemed to notice the wetness in Geonhak’s eyes immediately. “Geonhak hyung? What’s wrong? I didn’t mean to pressure you, you don’t have to answer me.” Dongju tried comforting Geonhak by wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his body so that they were hugging. Geonhak reciprocated and held on tightly.

“I really want to tell you, I just can’t. I don’t know how,” Geonhak apologized, his voice nearly cracking, evident to his crying. Dongju proceeded to stroke Geonhak’s hair and snuggling him.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Dongju finally spoke up. “This feels amazing. I missed this.” He confessed.

Geonhak managed to calm down enough to answer, “Me too. I- I missed you. So much.” He looked up into Dongju’s eyes, searching for something.

The younger leaned forward, making them touch forehead and stare into one another’s eyes. Geonhak couldn’t help but let his eyes trail… there.

Dongju seemingly noticed Geonhak’s wandering eyes and he smiled lightly. “All you had to do was ask, you know.”

“What?” Geonhak caught by surprise, not knowing Dongju caught sight of his actions.

Dongju sighed and giggled quietly. His eyes crinkled and his beautiful smile appeared again. Geonhak was lost, completely and utterly lost. This wasn’t just a crush, he was in love with the younger. 

Now he just needed to act on it. So he did.

He slowly rested his hand on the back of Dongju’s neck and stared deeply into his eyes once again, as if asking if this was okay. He got no real response, but he could see in his eyes that he was fine with whatever.

Geonhak steadily leaned forward and felt Dongju doing the same. Just before their lips met, they closed their eyes and felt the butterflies in their stomachs.

Kissing Dongju felt so right, Geonhak felt complete, euphoric and just happy. Dongju’s hand came up to rest on his chest and he scooted closer, till he finally sat in Geonhak’s lap.

Geonhak deepened the kiss by turning his head slightly and when he tugged on Dongju’s bottom lip, he swore he heard a slight whine come out of the boy on his lap.

Finally, Dongju let his lip be tugged on fully and opened his mouth to allow Geonhak’s tongue access. This actually did pull a whine out of his mouth. Geonhak slid his other hand down to Dongju’s waist and gripped tightly. He felt at peace.

They kissed for a few more seconds before they had to let go for air. Geonhak was the first to speak up, “Dongju, I’m in love with you.” 

Dongju didn’t seem to be surprised by this at all, yet he still saw the blush that creeped upon his face. Geonhak pulled Dongju closer to him, until also Geonhak toppled over and they layed on the couch, Dongju resting on top of him comfortably.

“I’m in love with you too, Geonhakie hyung.” Dongju smiled the brightest he ever had, and gave his hyung another quick kiss.

“Now was that so hard to say?” the younger grinned.

“Shut up.” Geonhak pretended to sound annoyed, but Dongju only proceeded to snuggle closer to Geonhak, trapping him essentially.

With the random TV show still running in the background, the two boys only continued glancing into each other’s eyes, happily in love. It didn’t take long for them to become tired, and they soon fell asleep, with Dongju laying on top of Geonhak, both of them cuddling tightly.

Before Geonhak submitted to sleep, he felt a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest, and he couldn’t be happier that he finally confessed his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I got this out! I’m really sorry for taking so long, school started again and it’s been extremely stressful for me. Hope the kissing/confession scene wasn’t too awful, I tried my best. 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy this final chapter :).  
> Thank you so much for reading, I’m very grateful for every one of you♡︎♡︎
> 
> P.S. — will edit this over soon


End file.
